


Sick day

by RawrimAmber



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, fluffy one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrimAmber/pseuds/RawrimAmber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt doesn't get sick, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy one shot I decided to write. Please let me know what you think.

Newt does not get sick. Minho was sure that if any germs tried to infect him the blonde’s glare would be enough to scare them away. Newt had never gotten sick in the four years they have known each other, even with Thomas as a roommate. That kid is a walking germ during flu season and he seems to be the only one immune. Which is strange because they live in a small space together. 

So when Newt sneezed earlier that morning neither of them thought much about it. He was focused on studying for his History test and Minho was planning the events of that night. Minho has been in love with Newt for two years but was terrified about ruining their friendship. Teresa keeps telling him to man up and express his feelings. She gave him an ultimatum stating that he has until tonight to tell him, or she is going to set Newt up on a blind date. There is no way he is going to let that happen. 

After class, Minho stopped by Newt’s dorm ready to ask him out on a date. He had the night planned down to the last detail and hoped that it would impress the British boy. Just as he was rounding the corner of the building he ran into a confused looking Thomas.

“Hey Tommy-boy, everything alright?” Minho asked concerned for his friend.

"Newt,” Thomas looks around before his eyes land on Minho. “I think he is sick.”

Pushing past Thomas, who makes an offended noise but quickly moves, Minho rushes into the dorm room. All he can see on the couch is a pile of blankets.

“Newt?” Minho gazes around the room looking for the other boy. There are many used tissues thrown around and empty Kleenex boxes cover half of the coffee table and the floor. 

Just as he was starting to wonder if Newt was eaten by one of the boxes the blankets one the couch moved. So that’s where he is. 

“Minho, this is your bloody fault.” He pokes out of the blankets just long enough to try grabbing the tissue box on the table.

“Me? Thomas is the walking plague. The only thing I have enough to spare is awesomeness.” He pauses to hand Newt the box.

“No, that you have extra arrogance and hair gel.” Newt quips back snatching the tissues away.

Minho drops down on the free part of the couch and props his feet on the table. He gives Newt a once over whole thinking of what to say next. The British boy looks strange with his blonde hair sticking up and unruly. He switched out his normal green shirt and jeans for a loose grey t-shirt and black sweatpants. Both his eyes and nose are red and he looks like he is about to pass out.

Normal people look disgusting when they have the flu. Thomas looks like death, and Minho even has to admit that he looks like shit on the few occasions he gets sick. Newt has never been normal, and Minho had always joked that he must have to be alien. Now he is sure that Newt has to be because no human could look so cute with the flu.

“So how is this my fault?” No need to have the other boy catching on to his feelings yet. “Was I not here to scare them away with my muscles?” He asked while flexing.

All he gets in return is a scoff-cough mixture and a tissue box thrown at his head.

“You jinxed me!” The blonde huffed and curled back under the blankets. “Alien! Inhuman, you said. Now look at me! Fucker.” The rest was muffled by the blankets.

“Aww, you poor baby. You just look so pitiful.” He laughed while dodging the pillow Newt threw in retaliation.

They ended up curled on the couch watching movies, despite Newt’s initial protest (I’m sick idiot. Go home.) It was hard to focus on the Avengers with Newt snuggled into his chest. Minho has seen this movie multiple times and was more interested in Newt dozing off. He looked so cute without even trying, and Minho knew he was screwed. He had fallen for the blonde faster than he expected and could not leave even if he wanted to. After checking to see if Newt had drifted off, he pulled him closer and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“You made me fall in love with you. I hope you are happy.” He whispered.

“Good.” Newt’s voice startled him. “I love you too.”


End file.
